Sangre En Llamas
by WarlockMoony
Summary: (Transcurre durante Ciudad de Cenizas) Después de que Jace y Clary se besaran en la Corte Seelie, Simon huye furioso a su casa, evitando a Clary. Pero ella llegará a la casa de él para pedirle perdón en un estado inesperado. Clary ha sido atacada por un demonio y su vida se escurre entre las manos de Simon y él no puede ayudarla a menos que llame a los Cazadores de Sombras.


**Hola a todos!**

En esta oportunidad les traigo un One-shot largo sobre The Mortal Instruments que se me ocurrió el verano pasado después de releer los dos primeros libros de la saga.

**Antes de que comiencen, quiero aclarar que la historia sucede en el segundo libro, Ciudad de Cenizas, después del capítulo donde Jace, Clary, Isabelle y Simon van a la Corte Seelie para hablar con la reina, justo después de que vuelven a la superficie, y que es una historia paralela a lo que sucede después en el libro.**

Discleimer: La saga y personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare

* * *

**SANGRE EN LLAMAS**

Clary sabía que él no se iba a detener a escucharla o a disminuir el paso, aun así ella corrió detrás de Simon, que le llevaba cuadra y media de ventaja y que también comenzó a correr. Hasta que una sombra apareció al lado de él. Clary se quedó helada de terror por Simon.

* * *

Hacía media hora que Simon había llegado a su casa y se había dedicado a pasear por el lugar, inquieto, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Le había sacado a Clary casi dos cuadras de ventaja con sus grandes zancadas, consciente de que ella lo seguía. Al llegar a su casa, pensó en mil maneras de ignorarla, cosas que contestarle y reprocharle, echarle en cara cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido a decirle por miedo a perderla como amiga. Ahora Simon estaba tan enojado y consternado –con ella, con el mundo- que le importaba poco lo que sucediera después.

Pero a los diez minutos, cuando su ira se había calmado un poco y los reproches habían dejado de acudir a su cabeza, Simon se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se preguntó si Clary se había dado por vencida con él o si sólo le había dado espacio y tiempo para que se calmara.

Simon colocó el celular sobre la mesa ratona en frente de él, no porque pensara en contestar sino para que, si ella llegaba a llamarlo, poder escuchar y verlo sonar, sentir que a Clary la consumía alguna angustia o culpa por lo que había hecho. Pero lo único que escuchó fue la incesante caía de la lluvia sobre el asfalto, afuera. El celular no sonó y él, aunque por sólo un instante, pensó en Clary y en que ojalá no estuviera en la calle en esos momentos. La lluvia era muy fuerte.

Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara enterrada en las manos, Simon se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa.

-Simon –escuchó él que lo llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, y supo en seguida que se trataba de Clary-. Simon, siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Él se levantó dl sofá, pero no se movió ni un paso. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Fingía que no estaba en casa? Si, tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

-Simon –insistió Clary volviendo a llamar a la puerta-, sé que estás en casa. Puedo ver encendida la luz de la sala desde aquí –"_Mierda_" pensó él. Ella sabía que ni su madre ni su hermana estaban en casa, y ¿quién más podría haber encendido las luces de la casa a esa hora de la madrugada? Pero Simon se dijo que no iba a ceder, no tan fácilmente. Aun así, sintió una punzada de culpa en el corazón por la lluvia torrencial. Clary debía estar empapada. Se acercó a la puerta, decidido a ignorarla y rezó para que se fuera de allí lo antes posible.

Clary llamó a la puerta otra vez, esta vez más despacio, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Él apoyó la espalda en ella y la vibración de la misma se le repercutió en los huesos.

-Simon… -lo llamó ella, y a él se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca. Había dicho su nombre en un susurro, pero aun así Simon detectó la tristeza en su voz y tal vez algo de dolor. Ya no podía aguantar y escucharla así por más enojado que estuviera. Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y… Clary cayó directo al suelo, pero él alcanzó a tomarla en brazos justo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza. Simon comprendió que ella había estado apoyada contra la puerta y por eso se cayó cuando él la abrió de golpe…¿verdad?

Simon no estaba tan seguro ahora. Clary no había gritado y al echarle un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba toda mojada, probablemente calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia. Él volvió a sentir la punzada, esta vez más fuerte. Pero eso no era todo.

-Clary, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó él, con evidente alarma que intentó disimular. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, pero no le contestó-. ¿Clary?

Tenía los ojos entreabiertos pero no lo miraba a la cara, sino al vacío. Y entonces notó las manchas rojas que tenía en la ropa y el pelo, los arañazos en el rostro y la campera desgarrada, manchas negras que humeaban… A Simon lo recorrió el terror por todo el cuerpo y por poco se queda paralizado. Por poco.

Con cuidado, llevó a Clary a la sala, estuvo a punto de ponerla sobre el sofá pero luego lo pensó mejor. No es que le importaran las manchas que seguramente dejaría sobre él y cómo se lo explicaría luego a su madre, sino que decidió que antes debería ir a buscar una manta o algo grueso con que taparla para darle calor. Simon fue a cerrar la puerta de la entrada y cuando se volvió se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Clary. Probablemente aquella cosa negra sobre la ropa era sangre de demonio, él ya había visto eso antes, pero no sabía curar heridas de ese estilo. Simon no tenía una estela e incluso si la tuviera no sabía cómo hacer una runa curativa. ¿Un _iratze_ era como se llamaban?

Corrió a buscar una manta en el armario de su madre, agarró una del montón, volvió para colocarla sobre el sofá y levantó a Clary para acomodarla mejor en ella.

Clary pareció notar su presencia y se volvió lentamente hacia él, sin dejar de estremecerse. Simon ya no estaba tan seguro de que era sólo por el frío.

-Simon… -dijo ella en un susurro.

-Estoy aquí Clary –Simon le sostuvo la mano derecha entre las suyas, pero parecía algo flácida. Con la otra, la chica se aferraba al sofá-. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-… –Simon no entendió todo lo que dijo, sólo la palabra "demonio". Se soltó una mano y se giró para agarrar su celular.

-Está bien Clary, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

-Simon…

Ella todavía no parecía poder enfocar la vista, y él se apresuró a abrir su lista de contactos. ¿A quién iba a llamar? No tenía el número del Instituto, ni siquiera el de Isabelle para pedirle ayuda y sabía que no podía llamar a un médico mundano. Se obligó a aclararse la mente para pensar mejor. Le funcionó y tecleó la "_L_". El número que buscaba apareció y apretó "_llamar_". El tono sonó una vez.

-Simon… -volvió a llamarlo y cuando él la miró, se dio cuenta de que esta vez sí había enfocado la mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él. El tono sonó otra vez-. Lo… Lo si-siento…

A Simon se le encogió el corazón, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer o pensar nada más porque al cuarto tono, le atendieron el teléfono.

* * *

Luke dormía en su casa y soñaba con Jocelyn. Hacía mucho que no tenía sueños agradables, desde que ella había desaparecido siempre tenía pesadillas, sobre ella y sobre Valentine. Y sobre Clary.

Pero esta vez, se había quedado dormido recordando un tarde que Jocelyn y él pasaron juntos, hacía ya unos meses y estaba soñando justo eso. Clary había salido con Simon y él había pasado por su casa, como casi siempre, a ver si estaba todo bien. Jocelyn había estaba de muy buen humor ese día, y Luke recordaba su risa por las pavadas que él le decía. Le encantaba verla sonreír. El teléfono había sonado y ella, desde la cocina, le pidió si podía atender, diciendo que probablemente era Clary.

-¿Hola? –dijo él al levantar el tubo justo después del segundo tono, pero nadie contestó. El teléfono volvió a sonar junto a su oído y él se sobresaltó. Aquello era extraño. Volvió la vista hacia la cocina, desde donde lo miraba Jocelyn.

-Luke, ¡atiende el teléfono! –le gritó ella, el terror marcado en su rostro. Él se estremeció por la impresión y despertó justo cuando el teléfono volvía a sonar.

-¿Hola…? –dijo Luke. Estaba alerta pero no había podido ocultar el sueño en su voz.

-¡Luke! –soltó Simon, el alivio claro en su voz-. Luke, lamento haberte despertado –el hombre lobo gruñó algo, pero Simon no le entendió-. Necesito tu ayuda. Es Clary.

-¿Clary? –Luke sonó un poco más alerta-. ¿Le sucedió algo?

-Creo… -Simon se obligó a tranquilizarse y a tomar aire-. Creo que la atacó un demonio.

-¡¿Qué?! –rugió Luke- ¿Cuándo, qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien ella? ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos en mi casa y necesito que vengas, yo no sé cómo curarla –la desesperación se coló en su voz, a pesar de que había intentado contenerla.

-Estoy en camino –dijo Luke, y Simon escuchó una puerta que se cerraba. Probablemente estaba saliendo de su casa, se dijo él. En ese momento, Clary soltó un quejido sonoro, que le heló la sangre a Simon. Le asombró escuchar que Luke casi ni parecía más alterado-. Simon, ¿qué le ha pasado? Pensé que hoy estaría contigo.

-Lo estaba –se apresuró a decir y ya no pudo contenerse-. Pero luego nos separamos y yo volví a mi casa, hace media hora. Sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí, a sólo un par de cuadras, pero yo estaba tan enojado que no le hice caso. Ha llegado hace unos minutos, golpeando a mi puerta. Parecía bien, pero cuando le abrí… -Simon se detuvo a tomar aire y escuchó el ruido de la camioneta de Luke-. Simplemente se desplomó sobre el suelo. Estaba empapada y cubierta de sangre y algo negro…creo que es sangre de demonio, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Está despierta? ¿Te ha dicho algo? –Luke estaba asustado pero no lo dejó ver en su voz, pensó que eso sólo haría que Simon se alarmara más.

-No sé si está del todo consciente, parece… -Simon la miró al rostro y dudó. Ella giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro y sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos, a veces de par en par. Movía un poco las piernas, pero la mano que Simon le tomaba, la derecha, no se estremeció en ningún momento-. Parece febril.

-Simon, necesito que te mantengas calmo junto a ella. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? –el chico asintió con la cabeza pero luego se dio cuenta de que Luke no podía verlo.

-Si, claro.

-Necesito que te fijes en los bolsillos de Clary si tiene una estela. ¿Recuerdas cómo luce una estela?

-Si, lo recuerdo –contestó, y prosiguió a meter la mano en los bolsillos de la chica, hasta que dio con algo duro-. La encontré. ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Lo siento, pero tú no puedes usarla, no sabes cómo –no sonaba rudo en absoluto, pero Simon se estremeció de todos modos. El nuevo gemido que lanzó Clary no le ayudó a calmarse y supo que Luke lo había oído por el tono tranquilizador que intentaba usar-. Escucha, quédate junto a ella, susúrrale palabras reconfortantes. Yo estoy sólo a unas cuadras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, de acuerdo. Y Luke –el otro no dijo nada por un momento, esperando a que hablara-. Apresúrate.

Simon lo escuchó cortar y bajó lentamente el celular de su oído. Miró a Clary, que todavía se estremecía y tosió un poco. Sangre. Él se levantó del suelo y corrió a otra habitación y volvió para arrodillarse junto a ella y limpiarle la sangre. Se dijo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se odió por ser tan inútil.

-Todo va a estar bien, Clary…Luke está en camino y él podrá ayudarte.

-Simon… -susurró ella de nuevo-. Lo siento…lo siento mucho… -ella volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza y él, con la mano temblorosa, se obligó a calmarse un poco y le limpió la sangre y el sudor. Y en ese momento, al mirarla a los ojos, él recordó la vez que había ido a casa de Clary cuando ella tuvo un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago y apretaba los dientes con fuerza y clavaba los dedos en la colcha. No porque tuviera fiebre, sino porque no quería transmitirle su dolor a Simon y así evitar que se preocupara. Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento: intentar que él no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

-No pasa nada Clary, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien –Simon le dio un apretón en la mano en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, pero parecía que la mano estaba como muerta. En ese momento, sonó un golpeteo estridente en la puerta. El chico se levantó deprisa y corrió para abrirla. Se sorprendió darse cuenta de que no había oído la camioneta.

-¿Dónde está? -Luke entró como una exhalación, con el rostro contorsionado intentando no demostrar demasiada preocupación, pero su voz lo delataba. Simon le señaló el sillón y corrió a arrodillarse a su lado.

-Clary, cariño, soy Luke -le habló casi en un susurro, con voz calma, y agregó aunque más para sí mismo, escrutándole el rostro:-. ¿Qué te ha sucedido…?

-…demonio –susurró ella.

Luke le remangó el brazo derecho, el que Simon había pensado estaba como muerto, y ambos vieron marcas como mordidas en la piel de la chica.

-¿Un demonio le ha hecho eso, la ha mordido? –preguntó Simon

-¿Y la estela? –preguntó Luke. El chico se la tendió en seguida, sin importarle que no le hubiera contestado.

-¿Recuerdas cómo hacer una runa?

-Estoy un poco oxidado, pero recuerdo cómo hacer un _iratze_.

Luke tragó saliva y apoyó la estela sobre el brazo de la muchacha. Al principio pareció vacilar, pero luego trazó una Marca con bastante agilidad. La runa se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Simon con incredulidad -. ¿Eso es todo, se va a curar?

Luke frunció en ceño y miró el lugar donde la había marcado. Volvió a hacer el _iratze_ pero, como el anterior, se desvaneció. Clary empezó a castañear los dientes y a estremecerse.

-No –contestó con un suspiro cargado de dolor-. No, la runa no ha funcionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no ha funcionado? Se la he visto hacer a Alec, Isabelle y Jace montones de veces y siempre ha- -Simon se detuvo y miró a Clary con los ojos bien abiertos, el terror grabado en su rostro-. Excepto…excepto cuando Alec fue atacado por aquel demonio mayor… Las runas no funcionaban y estuvo a punto de morir… Y Magnus lo salvó.

Luke miró a Clary con el desconsuelo sin disimular esta vez, y ella soltó un nuevo gemido de dolor.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer –dijo Simon con desesperación, y vio a Luke voltearse para tomar su celular, que lo había dejado otra vez sobre la mesa ratona.

-Supongo que no tendrás el número del Instituto o de Isabelle…

-No, pero Clary seguro que si –Luke buscó en los bolsillos de la chica y después de un par de intentos, encontró su celular. Bueno, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de éste. Estaba cubierto de esa cosa negra y su pantalla tenía un agujero. Inservible.

Luke lo desechó y marcó un número en el celular de Simon. Se lo puso al oído y sonó una sola vez antes de que alguien contestara.

-Dorian –su voz sonaba dura e intentaba borrar la preocupación de ella, con bastante éxito -. Necesito que me consigas a un brujo que sea excelente en curación –del otro lado, Simon oyó que alguien contestaba de inmediato- ¿Bane? ¿Y es bueno?

-¡Sí! –se apresuró a decir Simon, excitado de poder aportar algo-. Si, Magnus Bane es excelente, dile que si.

-Si, Bane estará bien. ¿Tienes algún número? –la otra persona pareció pasarle un número, pero Luke ni siquiera lo anotó-. Gracias Dorian.

Luke cortó la comunicación y marcó un nuevo número.

* * *

Alec escuchó un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Magnus, una música que él nunca antes había escuchado. Magnus se levantó de su lugar junto al chico y se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Volvió con su celular en la mano y miraba el número que le marcaba en la pantalla. La extraña música todavía sonaba y Alec se dio cuenta de que ese era el _ringtone_ del brujo. El chico le lanzó una extraña mirada.

-¿Qué? –le dijo Magnus y se encogió de hombros. Luego cortó la comunicación-. Es Madonna, me encanta.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, sonó el timbre de la casa, junto con, nuevamente, ese sonido tan extraño para Alec llamado "_Madonna_" proviniendo del celular del brujo. Éste hizo una mueca al mirar el número que volvía a aparecer en su pantalla.

-¿Te molestaría atender la puerta por mi? –le preguntó, y Alec se sorprendió, pero asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta mientras el brujo contestaba el teléfono-. ¿QUIÉN OSA LLAMAR AL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN?

Alec rió por lo bajo, le encantaba cuando Magnus decía eso. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontró con Isabelle y Jace, ambos empapados por la lluvia y con rostros serios. Aunque el segundo parecía más furioso que otra cosa.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Alec con cautela, dejándolos pasar a ambos a la casa de Magnus. Éste miró a los recién llegados por el rabillo del ojo y sin expresión alguna. Estaba escuchando lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le decía-. ¿Qué ha pasado en la Corte Seelie?

-Qué NO ha pasado, esa sería la pregunta correcta –contestó Isabelle. Jace se sentó (más bien se tiró) sobre uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Clary y Simon? ––preguntó Alec con evidente preocupación y vio que Jace apretaba los dientes ante la mención de éstos dos.

Mientras, Magnus escuchaba a Luke hablar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Necesito que vengas y que la ayudes –le decía éste-. Te pagaré lo que quieras, Bane.

-Ajá –contestó éste, escuchando también lo que estaban diciendo los cazadores de sombras que había sucedido esa noche con las hadas-. ¿Y cómo luce?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Luke con incredulidad. Magnus podía oír la respiración agitada e irregular de la chica cerca del celular-. ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo luce"? Un maldito demonio la ha atacada y vaya a saber el Ángel cuál de todos, ¿y tú me preguntas cómo luce? ¡Pues luce fatal!

-No te alteres –le contestó con calma el brujo-. Necesito que me cuentes cómo lucen las heridas para saber si tengo que llevar algún elemento extra.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –suspiró Luke. Se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Clary en su regazo con ayuda de Simon para intentar mantenerla caliente y que no temblara ni castañeara tanto. No funcionó.

-¿El demonio la arañó?

-Tiene la ropa rasgada por lo que parecen arañazos. Y en el rostro también pero son superficiales.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Marcas de mordidas? –preguntó Magnus y le escuchó repetir la pregunta a alguien más.

-Si… Oh, por el Ángel –le oyó suspirar, y Magnus se alarmó.

-¿Qué es, qué sucede? –preguntó, mirando de reojo a los chicos, que estaban hablando sobre un "beso". Magnus se dijo que le averiguaría luego lo que había sucedido con las hadas y se preguntó qué dirían si supieran que estaba hablando con Luke sobre las heridas de Clary. Qué haría Jace.

-Tiene… -Luke tomó aire, sonaba muy cansado-, tiene una mordedura bastante grande y…fea en el hombro derecho. No estoy seguro de que sienta el brazo en absoluto. Está…algo verdoso. Oh, Clary, Clary…

-Estaré allí en un minuto –contestó Magnus con determinación. Cortó la comunicación y salió disparado a su habitación, tomó un frasco plateado y estaba por volver a la sala con los demás cuando Alec apareció en la puerta del cuarto, con expresión preocupada.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó el chico, escrutando el rostro del brujo.

-De hecho, si –Magnus se acercó al cazador de sombras y le susurró en caso de que los otros dos pudieran estar escuchando-. En unos momentos voy a crear un Portal y lo voy a dejar abierto para que dentro de 5 minutos, tú, tu hermana y Jace lo atraviesen, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Qué? –inquirió confundido-. ¿Por qué, a dónde iremos?

-A casa de Simon –Alec lo miró aún más desconcertado, aunque su expresión fue cambiando a sorpresa y preocupación a medida que hablaba:-, porque Clary ha sido atacada por un demonio y necesita de mi ayuda -Alec se giró hacia el salón, pensando en Jace, pero Magnus le tomó por la barbilla para que se volviera a verlo antes de que dijera nada. No le retiró la mano del rostro-. Y yo necesito que no se lo digas a Jace, no todavía. Voy a cruzar el Portal yo solo y luego de 5 minutos, le dirás a él y a Isabelle lo que sucede y cruzarán el Portal también, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –accedió luego de un momento, asintiendo. Magnus lo miró a los ojos y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Alec se quedó de piedra mientras el brujo rodeaba un mueble y se detenía en frente de la pared de su dormitorio.

-5 minutos, ¿si? –volvió a decir Magnus. Alec asintió y lo vio atravesar la pared.

* * *

Luke le dio el celular a Simon, que estaba arrodillado al lado de Clary. Se podía ver que la manta estaba húmeda y no ayudaba a la chica a mantenerse caliente, por lo que Luke la había colocado en su regazo y la acunaba contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Clary, al igual que Simon.

Clary había empezado a respirar con irregularidad y más agitadamente en cuanto habían logrado comunicarse con Magnus, luego de que les cortara el teléfono una vez. Simon también respiraba con agitación, como intentando acompasar la suya con la de Clary y esperar así poder quitarle a ella un peso de encima, como si pudiera ayudar a librarla un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Definitivamente estaba febril y deliraba, pues movía los ojos de un lado al otro, incluso cuando los tenía cerrados.

-Simon… -susurró ella, con la voz un tanto ahogada. Luego de toser, añadió-. Lo siento… No quise…hacerte daño…siento…

El chico se estremeció y le acarició la mejilla magullada con suavidad.

-No pasa nada Clary, no te preocupes por mí…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Luke tan bajo que Simon apenas si lo escuchó, aunque seguía mirando a Clary.

-Fuimos a la Corte Seelie… -contestó Simon lentamente, y aunque no dijo nada, esta vez Luke sí lo miró con asombro mezclado con confusión-. Isabelle recibió un mensaje diciendo que la reina de la Corte quería ver a Jace, así que Clary, Isabelle y yo lo acompañamos. Se suponía que una vez allí no debíamos beber o comer nada, y aunque me sonó extraño, no lo hice. Pero…

-Ella los engañó –lo interrumpió Luke, y Simon lo miró sorprendido-. La reina de las hadas es una embustera, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Si, ahora lo sé –Simon suspiró pesadamente-. Ella engañó a Clary y la reclamó como suya. No la dejaría ir de allí a no ser…

-¿A no ser que qué? –preguntó Luke al ver que el chico no avanzaba.

-A no ser que a Clary se le diera el beso que más deseaba.

-¿Y no la besaste?

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero… -Simon se detuvo y miró a Luke a la cara con aflicción-. No era un beso mío el que Clary más deseaba –el otro lo miró con confusión y luego levantó las cejas, comprendiendo lo que el chico quería decir. Simon asintió lentamente con la cabeza-. Si, era a Jace a quien ella… -no terminó la frase-. En fin, yo me enojé mucho y cuando salimos a la superficie yo me fui… Ella me siguió, pero la ignoré y corrí a casa, no quería hablar y decirle cosas horribles de las que luego sabía me arrepentiría…

-Simon… -suspiró Clary y lágrimas le cayeron de sus ojos, dejando surcos en su rostro herido. Luego, el chico y Luke se estremecieron cuando ella lanzó un aullido de dolor.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó Magnus cuando atravesó el Portal y al entrar a la casa de Simon, fue el chillido de dolor de Clary. Apareció en la sala y vio a Simon, arrodillado junto al sofá y en él a Luke sosteniendo a Clary en brazos. Éste lo vio y le imploró ayuda con la mirada.

Magnus se acercó a ellos y examinó a Clary, primero escrutándola y luego con las manos. Le tocó las heridas y ella se estremecía cada vez que él le pasaba los dedos sobre una de ellas.

-¿Qué tan malo es? –le preguntó Luke, que parecía aferrar a Clary no con más fuerza sino con protección, y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras cuando ella se inquietaba.

-Está grave… - Simon se llevó las manos a la nuca y se mordió el labio al oír aquello. Magnus hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la mordedura en el brazo de la chica, y luego agregó -. Estas no son mordeduras de un demonio cualquiera. Este era grande y tenía mucha fuerza…un poco más y le arranca el brazo –Simon ocultó su rostro en las manos al oír aquello-. La verdad es que tiene suerte de estar viva todavía.

-Pero…pero ella se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Simon, medio tartamudeando por la desesperación-. ¿Tú la-la puedes curar?

-No por nada me llaman El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Simon cerró los ojos y suspiró, un tanto aliviado. Escuchó a Luke suspirar también.

* * *

Alec volvió a la sala con los labios apretados. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Magnus se había marchado y no se atrevió a volver antes con Isabelle y Jace porque no se creía capaz de fingir buena cara y luego soltar "Hey, chicos, Clary está al borde de la muerte y Magnus nos dejó un Portal abierto para que vayamos a visitarla en su lecho, ¿qué dicen?" Bueno, tal vez no lo soltaría así, pero de todas maneras esperó para volver.

-Así que tú y el brujo se llevan bien, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Jace con una sonrisa asomándole en los labios y la burla en sus ojos, pero ésta desapareció en cuanto vio la expresión de su _parabatai_.

-¿Alec? –lo llamó su hermana, quien se acercó a él al ver su expresión. Ella también lo había advertido.

-Debemos irnos –dijo Alec luego de tragar saliva.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó su hermana y él vaciló.

-¿Qué sucede Alec? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

-Él se fue por un Portal y me pidió que lo siguiéramos. Hay una…situación.

Jace se irguió en su asiento y tensó la espalda.

-¿Era por eso que hablaba por teléfono tan serio? –le preguntó su hermana. A veces Alec olvidaba lo perceptiva que era ella.

-Si, es por esa llamada –contestó él-. Alguien ha sido atacado por un demonio y han pedido la ayuda de Magnus. Y él me pidió que yo les contara esto ahora para poder ir tras él.

-¿Y a dónde fue? –preguntó Isabelle. El silencio de su hermano la ponía nerviosa y odiaba que se tardara tanto en contar las cosas.

-A casa de Simon.

-¿Simon fue atacado por un demonio? –Isabelle lo miró, alarmada y confundida a la vez.

-No –contestó Alec que estaba mirándola. Luego se miró los zapatos y al fin alzó los ojos hacia Jace-. No Simon.

Jace abrió los ojos lentamente y así también se separaron sus labios. Isabelle lanzó un gritito ahogado y él palideció.

* * *

Clary abría y cerraba los ojos, incapaz de enfocar en nada. Sentía el calor atravesándole el costado derecho del cuerpo, pero sólo apenas. Estaba helada y le dolía absolutamente todo. Reconoció el abrazo de Luke y no pudo evitar aferrarse a él antes de volver a caer en el delirio.

-Luke…-susuró ella muy bajo, pero él la oyó.

Clary de pronto se sintió aterrada y se aferró con la mano izquierda a la camisa de Luke, arrugándola allí en el pecho.

-Estoy aquí cariño –le contestó con dulzura-. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

-¿Hay alguna habitación que pueda usar, una que tenga cama? –preguntó Magnus, mirando el reloj en la pared de la sala.

-Si, mi habitación está por allá –Simon le señaló la puerta que estaba cruzando la sala.

-Bien, será mejor que llevemos a Clary allí antes de que llegue el público.

Simon lo miró confundido, sin entender lo que Magnus había querido decir pero luego comprendió.

-Tú estabas con Alec…

Magnus asintió e hizo una seña a Luke para que se parara del sofá y se dirigiera al cuarto, con él detrás. Habían atravesado la mitad de la sala cuando tres personas atravesaron el portal que hacía 5 minutos atrás él había cruzado para llegar allí. Ese Alec, se dijo Magnus, era muy puntual.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al contemplar la escena. Y si había quedado algo de color en el rostro de Jace, éste se desvaneció al ver a Clary.

Cuando Magnus vio que Jace estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia ellos, le indicó a Luke que avanzara.

-Ve.

-Clary –un suspiro con su nombre atravesó los labios de Jace. Estaba avanzando hacia ella pero ésta se alejaba de él. Más bien, Luke la alejaba de él. Se apresuró a seguirlo dentro de la habitación pero Magnus le cerró la puerta en la cara en el momento que alzaba una mano hacia ellos. Así, Jace quedó separado de ella, el hombre lobo y el mago por una puerta. Y ese no era un obstáculo para él.

Intentó abrirla pero no pudo, la aporreó con desesperación pero no cedió. Sacó su estela del bolsillo y trazó una runa de apertura sobre ella, pero aún así no se abrió. La voz de Magnus le dijo del otro lado:

-Jace, he cerrado la puerta con mi magia, no vas a conseguir abrirla ni con el fuego del Infierno, ¿me entiendes?

Jace apretó los dientes con fuerza, furioso con el, ahora sí, obstáculo que se interponía en su camino. Pero también estaba aterrado. Por Clary. Ni siquiera cuando el rapiñador la había lastimado se había visto así, tan pálida y demacrada…Tan al borde de la muerte.

Se giró en redondo para ver a Alec y exigirle una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, y en el camino se encontró con Simon, que miraba la puerta con abatimiento. El cazador de sombras decidió que patear su trasero sería mejor.

-Mundano –escupió la palabra con odio, pero Simon ni se inmutó. Jace cruzó la sala y se subió a la mesa ratona para agarrar al chico por el cuello de la remera. Esta vez, él si que lo miró-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Jace, él no le hizo nada –intervino Isabelle, pero el chico no le sacó los ojos de encima a Simon.

-Fue un demonio.

-No, él le hizo eso –contestó Jace, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia Simon-. Ella estaba contigo.

-No, no lo estaba –Simon pareció recuperarse y ahora miraba al rubio con odio-. Tú e Isabelle se quedaron con ella cuando yo me fui.

-Ella te siguió.

Simon abrió la boca para contestarle pero las palabras no salían. En realidad, podría haber dejado salir muchos adjetivos calificativos, maldiciones e improperios, pero no lo hizo. Y en ese momento, un alarido de dolor proveniente de la habitación del chico les puso a todos los pelos de punta, que giraron la vista hacia la puerta.

Simon le dio un manotazo al brazo de Jace para sacárselo de encima, y por poco no lo logra. Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que éste era.

-Miren, no ganan nada discutiendo entre ustedes mientras Clary está sufriendo en esa habitación –Alec señaló con la mano en dirección al cuarto del chico y tanto Simon como Jace se estremecieron-. Repartirse culpas no la ayudará.

-Y tú –Jace se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Alec, a quien golpeó con un dedo acusatorio cuando llegó a su lado-, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes lo que pasaba?

-Magnus me dijo…

-¡Al diablo con Magnus! –soltó Jace, y Alec lo miró con enfado-. Clary bien podría estar muerta allí dentro y tú me haces esperar para venir a verla. ¡Yo la-! –Jace detuvo el grito, cerró la boca y luego agregó con voz más baja pero igual de dura-. Yo soy su hermano.

* * *

Magnus cerró la puerta de la habitación y apoyó la mano en ella. Luke lo vio cerrar los ojos y decir unas pocas palabras en silencio. Luego se escuchó el aporreo contra ella de Jace y el roce de una estela en la madera. Magnus ya se había retirado cuando le contestó.

-Jace, he cerrado la puerta con mi magia, no vas a conseguir abrirla ni con el fuego del Infierno, ¿me entiendes?

Ellos no le oyeron responder, pero si escucharon el alboroto que se armó luego.

-Luke, quítale la manta y ponla sobre la cama.

El aludido hizo lo que le pidió, y con cuidado la depositó sobre la cama. Clary todavía se aferraba a él con la mano izquierda cuando pronunció su nombre.

-Luke…no te vayas…tengo miedo…

Luke miró a Magnus, quien asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para dejarle pasar al otro lado y pudiera sostener la mano de la chica con comodidad.

-No me iré a ningún lado, cariño –la tranquilizó cuando se cambió de lugar-. Me quedo aquí contigo.

Magnus le quitó las mangas a la ropa de Clary (Luke no vio cómo lo hizo, pero de seguro había usado magia para cortar la ropa y hacer más rápido) y le examinó la herida sobre el hombro. Se veía bastante mal y un puz negro brotaba de ella.

-Tiene el hombro dislocado –le dijo cuando se lo tocó. Colocó una mano sobre la chica, preparado para colocarlo de vuelta, pero Luke lo interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿no vas a…?

-¿Sedarla? No, si la duermo no sé si podrá despertar. Además, el dolor la mantendrá alerta y la sacará del trance en que se encuentra –Luke lo miró con preocupación y luego a Clary-. Es mejor así, créeme –le aseguró. Luke asintió y aferró la mano de la chica con más fuerza-. Lo siento Clary, esto va a doler…

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y otro sonido, como de huesos encajando se escuchó de fondo. Clary soltó un alarido de dolor y abrió los ojos de par en par, respirando con agitación. Evidentemente aquello dolía.

Ella giró la cabeza de un lado al otro y se retorció de los brazos de Magnus, intentando apartarse.

-Clary, detente, Magnus te está ayudando –le susurró Luke en voz calma para que se quedara quieta. Tal vez si escuchaba su voz se tranquilizaría.

-¿…Magnus? –preguntó ella, que pareció confundida y luego, cuando miró al brujo, se relajó un poco y dejó de forcejear tanto con él, aunque era obvio que allí donde él la tocaba para curarla le dolía. Miró a Luke, que le devolvía la mirada con alivio y preocupación.

-Clary –Magnus pronunció su nombre para llamarle la atención y que se volviera a mirarlo-. ¿Recuerdas qué demonio fue el que te atacó?

Ella tragó saliva e intentó recordar.

-No…no sé qué demonio era…-contestó, aunque Magnus no la presionó, sino que se quedó esperando a ver qué más decía-. Pero… creo que era un demonio mayor…

Magnus contuvo el aliento y luego suspiró. Eso, se dijo Luke, no podía ser muy bueno.

-¿Te lastimó en algún otro lugar? –le preguntó el brujo, pero ella volvía a entrecerrar los ojos y a temblar con violencia- ¿Clary?

Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus latidos irregulares. Magnus maldijo por lo bajo. Luego le pasó las manos por la cabeza intentando encontrar algo; la nuca, el cuello, las piernas, el interior de las rodillas, y detuvo con la vista en Luke. Más precisamente, en su pierna.

-¿Crees que sigue herida? –preguntó Luke sin advertir la repentina quietud del brujo.

-Creo que el demonio le clavó algún tipo de agijón y eso la está envenenado, pero no encuentro… ¿Eso es tuyo? –se interrumpió Magnus, señalándole el punto al que se había quedado mirando en su pierna.

-¿Qué? –Luke miró a donde le indicaba y vio una gran mancha oscura por encima de su rodilla-. No, no es mía…

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia Clary, que estaba cada vez más pálida, manchas violetas aparecían debajo de sus ojos. Ya ni siquiera tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre.

Magnus le levantó la remera y los dos se quedaron helados al contemplar la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo. La zona de las costillas estaba totalmente morada, probablemente tenía quebradas un par de ellas. Le salía un icor negro de una herida bastante grande y el brujo, tras soltar otra maldición, se preguntó cómo era posible que ella estuviera viva todavía. Muchos habrían muerto con una herida así, muchos más al perder la cantidad de sangre que ella había perdido. Pero eso no era todo. Había algo en la herida, algo duro, como un hueso…como una púa de demonio.

-Supongo que aunque te pida que salgas de la habitación, no lo harás. ¿O me equivoco?

-No –contestó Luke con determinación-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Incluso si tengo que usar polvo de plata para curarla?

Luke palideció un poco pero no flaqueó.

-No, no me importa. Me quedaré.

Magnus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, admirando el amor paternal del hombre por Clary. En ese momento, ella respiró un poco más pesadamente y gimió algo que ninguno llegó a entender.

-…ve –dijo ella de nuevo, volviendo la mirada hacia Luke.

-No, Clary, no voy a dejarte-

-Ve –repitió Clary con vehemencia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Antes de que Luke pudiera ponerle peros, ella agregó:-. La plata te hará daño. Yo estaré…bien. Magnus…es excelente.

Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al decir aquello, una que se esforzó en poner para aliviar a Luke y hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ella tiene razón -Magnus también sonreía, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Luke para indicarle que estaba bien, que podía irse ahora-. Ve.

Luke depositó un beso cargado de fortaleza y amor en el dorso de la mano de Clary y se levantó. Cuando a fue a abrir la puerta, el brujo chasqueó los dedos y ésta se abrió. Luke salió deprisa, sabiendo que los cuatro chicos que estaban del otro lado del cuarto se abalanzarían sobre él en menos de un segundo. Extendió la mano para cerrar la puerta pero, luego de otro chasquido, ésta se cerró con un golpe.

Jace y Simon ya estaban allí, al lado de Luke.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó Jace a toda prisa.

-¿Magnus la ha curado? –preguntó Simon al mismo tiempo.

-Está en eso –contestó Luke, intentando tranquilizarlos, y aunque al principio funcionó, un alarido se escuchó proveniente del cuarto y todo volvió a ser lo mismo, tal vez peor.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –inquirió Jace, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta.

-Un demonio mayor la ha mordido en el hombro y se lo dislocó –Luke vio cómo Jace apretaba con fuerza los dientes y a Simon morderse el labio inferior-, pero Magnus ya se ha encargado de eso.

-¡¿Y por qué fue eso entonces?! –explotó Jace, a sabiendas de que había algo que Luke no les estaba diciendo-. ¿Por qué sigue gritando si ya se ha encargado de eso? ¿Y por qué estás aquí afuera?

-Luke…dinos qué sucede –imploró Simon con voz cansada.

-Clary tiene un aguijón de demonio clavado en el costado –Isabelle soltó un gritito ahogado y Simon se quedó helado-. Magnus me hizo salir de la habitación porque tiene que usar polvo de plata para curarla.

-¿Y aun así la dejaste sola? –preguntó Jace con incredulidad.

-Ella no está sola, está con Magnus –replicó Alec con algo de enfado.

-Que a ti te parezca buena compañía no significa que-

-¡Ya es suficiente! –rugió Luke. Alec estaba rojo de furia pero se daba cuenta de que lo que Jace decía para herirlo era una manera de lidiar con su sufrimiento, lo conocía lo bastante como para saberlo. Se escucharon nuevos gemidos del cuarto. Luke suspiró y agregó:-. Clary me lo pidió.

Jace, que se había quedado mirando la puerta de la habitación, se giró para ver a Luke a la cara.

-¿Entonces ella está consciente? –preguntó Isabelle con esperanza.

-Apenas –dijo Luke-. Ha escuchado lo del polvo de plata y me pidió que saliera para…para que no me quemara.

Luke se sentó en un sillón y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Estaba abatido.

-¿Y eso es todo? –insistió Jace con algo de incredulidad, pero el hombre lobo no lo miró-. ¿La dejaste ahí adentro para-?

-¡¿Qué más se supone que haga, Jace?! –le espetó Luke. El chico cerró la boca.

-Intentó curarla con runas pero eso no funcionó, igual que no funcionó con Alec cuando peleó con Abbadon –aportó Simon.

-Tal vez la runa no funcionó porque no la hiciste bien –dijo Jace-, tú no eres un cazador de sombras.

-No, no lo soy-

-Su runa fue perfecta, yo lo vi hacerla –lo interrumpió Simon.

-¡¿Y qué sabrás tú de runas, maldito mund-?! –Jace le contestó, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se le cortó la voz. Mejor dicho, alguien le cortó la voz. Abrió y cerró la boca varias intentando decir algo más, pero fue inútil.

-Ese es Magnus –le explicó Alec.

Jace se volvió hacia su _parabatai_ con incredulidad y furia en sus ojos. Fue deprisa hacia él y levantó un brazo con intención de golpearle en la cara.

-¡Jace! –le gritó Isabelle e intentó impedirle que agrediera a su hermano. Pero eso no fue necesario.

En cuanto el puño de Jace estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Alec, el brazo del chico se detuvo y una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia atrás. Todos se lo quedaron mirando con evidente confusión.

-Ese –dijo Alec finalmente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-, también es Magnus.

-No están ayudando –una voz sonó en la sala y todos la reconocieron al instante: Magnus. Pero él no estaba allí, la puerta seguía cerrada. Sin esperar respuesta alguna continuó:-. Están alterando a Clary con sus gritos y me desconcentran en mi tarea –Jace abrió la boca para decir algo pero el brujo lo cortó-. ¿Quieren que ella viva? Entonces cierren la boca y manténgase unidos como una buena familia.

Al fin, todos se callaron. Alec, Isabelle y Luke se sentaron en los sillones, mientras que Jace se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mirando al suelo. No dijo nada más. Simon fue hacia la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella, como si de esa forma pudiera estar más cerca de Clary. La adrenalina del momento se había ido y en su lugar quedaron el cansancio y el desconsuelo.

Todos estaban en silencio, y unos minutos más tarde pudieron sentir olor a carne quemada proveniente del cuarto, Simon antes que nadie más.

-¿Acaso Magnus está haciendo una barbacoa con Clary allí dentro? –dijo Simon, no que lo dijera de verdad. El agotamiento había borrado cualquier rastro de sarcasmo de su voz, haciendo que sonara algo macabro.

* * *

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de Luke.

-Clary –la llamó mientras sacaba el frasco que había traído de su casa de un bolsillo de su bata-, ¿me escuchas? –la chica gruñó en respuesta y él lo tomó como un sí:-. Necesito que no te duermas y me hables.

-Eso no es polvo de plata… -contestó la chica en un susurro mirando el frasco que Magnus había colocado sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que no lo es?

-Sólo lo sé…-respondió, y lanzó quejidos de dolor cuando el brujo la hizo acostarse sobre su lado derecho para examinarle mejor la herida -. Y sé que dijiste que lo era para sacar a Luke de la habitación…

-Chica lista –Magnus le sonrió-. Sigue hablándome. De lo que sea. ¿Te sientes rara?

-¿Rara? -Clary soltó una risa ahogada, que la hizo toser sangre-. Puedo sentir el veneno recorriendo mi cuerpo, quemándome las venas…jugando con mi cabeza.

Magnus estiró el brazo e hizo aparecer un vaso en ella, en la que colocó un poco del contenido plateado del frasco. Se lo tendió a Clary-. Toma, bebe esto.

-No se ve muy…sabroso –dijo ella, mirando con desconfianza lo que el brujo le daba.

-¿Pero qué dices? –le respondió él con sarcasmo-. Sabe a frutillas.

Clary vaciló y en el momento que tragaba un poco del brebaje puso una evidente cara de asco.

-Tú y yo tenemos conceptos muy diferentes del sabor de las frutillas.

-Probablemente –contestó Magnus, y los gritos del otro lado de la habitación llegaron en ese instante.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –oyó Clary que Luke gritaba y se estremeció al pensar por primera vez lo que debía estar sucediendo allí afuera. Ella sabía que Simon estaba allí, le había tomado de la mano y la había confortado. Ella recordaba haber dicho su nombre varias veces, pidiéndole perdón por lo que lo había hecho pasar. Y en sus momentos de delirio le pareció ver a Jace…y tal vez a Alec e Isabelle, pero se dijo que se lo había imaginado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así porque escuchaba sus voces del otro lado de la puerta que peleaban, posiblemente para quitarse la preocupación por ella de encima. Estaba segura de que Jace haría eso.

-Están preocupados y es el único modo que conocen de pensar en otra cosa: gritar y pelear.

-¿Pelear? –preguntó Clary con evidente alarma y sorpresa al confirmar sus sospechas-. ¿De ver dad se están peleando?

Clary dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa al lado de la cama e intentó levantarse de su lugar. Magnus notó su angustia al imaginarse la escena que estaría sucediendo en la otra habitación y la detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándola a quedarse donde estaba.

-¿Jace…Alec e Isabelle están allí, verdad?

Magnus asintió y cerró los ojos. El nombre de Jace en un grito atravesó las paredes y la hizo estremecerse de intranquilidad. El brujo meneó la cabeza con cansancio y Clary escuchó su voz, lejana, pero éste no había movido los labios. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Posiblemente.

Magnus abrió los ojos y de improvisto le quitó la púa que tenía clavada en el costado, que se hizo cenizas en sus manos. La chica intentó no gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Puedes seguir hablando? –le preguntó el brujo con amabilidad.

Clary asintió violentamente, estremecida por el dolor que aún le recorría el costado y el resto del cuerpo.

Era verdad que el veneno estaba jugando con los sentidos de Clary. Veía formas y colores extraños a su alrededor, y pudo ver que una de las manos de Magnus rodeadas de fuego azul. Eso tenía que ser producto de su delirio…¿verdad?

-No te preocupes por esto, tú sólo sigue hablando –le dijo señalando su mano al detectar el pánico en sus ojos. Ésta sí que estaba en llamas, aunque no eran tan grandes como Clary las veía.

-¿Hablaste también con Alec? –Magnus la miró con curiosidad-. Cuando Abbadon casi lo mata y tú lo curabas, ¿también le pediste que te hablara?

-No –le contestó mientras miraba la sangre que empezaba a manar a borbotones de la herida de Clary. Ésta la sintió deslizarse por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a la cama-. Alec no tenía veneno en su cuerpo, sino huesos rotos. Eso lo arreglo con facilidad, pero esto…

Magnus dejó la frase en el aire, y Clary se estremeció. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar con voz trémula:

-¿Voy a morir?

-En estos momentos estoy intentando que no –le contestó, y Clary sonrió y volvió a toser más sangre. Los espasmos hicieron que su herida en el costado sangrara más-. Estás sangrando porque lo que te di de beber purifica la sangre y elimina el veneno de demonio. Y eso es bueno –Magnus avivó el fuego en su mano y Clary se tensó bajo su otra mano, que le sostenía la cadera.

-Eso no parece tan bueno –dijo la chica, agitando la cabeza en dirección a la mano del brujo-. ¿Va a doler mucho?

-No –le contestó, y no le tomó a Clary más de un segundo darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

En cuanto Magnus apoyó su mano en llamas sobre la herida, Clary gritó una vez, y antes de poder volver a hacerlo, mordió una de las almohadas que tenía cerca para amortiguar un poco el sonido y no romperse los dientes. Sabía que no había tenido mucho éxito y y le dieron arcadas cuando sintió el olor a carne chamuscada casi al instante.

El brujo retiró su mano y observó la herida que se estaba cerrando cuanto pudo entre las sacudidas que daba la chica. Magnus sabía que eso dolía como el infierno y sintió admiración por la fortaleza de ella. Hasta los mejores cazadores de sombras se desmayaban con aquello, no que haya visto a más de un par seguir vivos con una herida de esa magnitud y con un veneno tan potente. Él no había sabido si su brebaje funcionaría y se ahora preguntaba qué tendría de diferente Clary para haber sobrevivido.

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro magullado y cuando Magnus chasqueó los dedos y sus costillas rotas se acomodaron. Clary gritó, lloró y se retorció con fuerza por el dolor. Todavía sentía el calor de la mano del brujo sobre la piel y no creía que iba a poder olvidarlo jamás. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la agonía que había estado sintiendo minutos antes.

Magnus le acarició el brazo para intentar consolarla y le habló para que dejara de pensar.

-¿Lo mataste? –Clary no contestó y él se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando-. Al demonio, ¿lo mataste?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Con una runa.

-¿Qué runa usaste? –le preguntó con curiosidad y la observó a la cara, claramente confundido y esperando encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona que delatara su mentira. Había que estar loco para acercarse tanto a un demonio y más para permanecer el suficiente tiempo junto a éste para poder trazar una buena runa. Pero no había sonrisa alguna en su rostro.

-"Extinción" –contestó y Magnus la miró con incredulidad. Se dijo que debía ser el dolor residual hablando, porque él jamás había oído hablar de aquella runa. Clary continuó al ver la cara que había puesto-. Sé que esa runa no existe en tus libros…Por eso la creé.

Clary se dejó caer sobre la espalda con un suspiro y Magnus se lo permitió. La herida ya estaba cerrada y ella se repondría con el reposo adecuado. Él se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas. Usar tanta magia lo dejaba exhausto.

Sabía que tenía que salir a decirles algo a los demás, que seguramente estaban muertos de preocupación por los gritos que habían escuchado, pero lo que ella le dijo lo dejó clavado a la cama. ¿En realidad era sólo el cansancio hablando por ella? Tenía que ser, ¿o cómo se explicaría el hecho de que la chica pudiera crear nuevas runas funcionales?

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?

Magnus se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la chica tan cerca de él. No había notado el movimiento de la cama.

-Si –le contestó ella, que se hallaba sentada muy cerca de él, aunque no bajó los pies al suelo-. Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hice, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Magnus se irguió y Clary le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió a ambos.

-Gracias –le dijo ella-. Sé que para ti esto puede no significar nada, pero de todas formas…Gracias Magnus.

-Te equivocas –contestó él y no dijo nada más, sólo le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de lado.

Clary también sonrió y se volvió a acostar de espaldas en la cama. Casi al instante el sueño se apoderó de ella e intentó luchar, pero Magnus se volvió y al verla pestañear con fuerza le aseguró:

-Ahora puedes dormir tranquila –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla añadió:-. Y lamento lo de las frutillas.

Clary rió por lo bajo y aunque le dolió el costado y tosió un poco, le alegró la sensación de no escupir sangre.

* * *

Simon no se había apartado de la puerta ni siquiera cuando escuchó los nuevos gritos de Clary. Se le encogió el corazón, pero no intentó entrar en la habitación y ni consideró alejarse de allí tampoco. Aunque se tambaleó cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto. Magnus apareció allí y tanto Luke como Jace corrieron hacia él. El brujo levantó una mano para detenerlos y vio una única pregunta en sus miradas. Ambos intentaban ver el interior de la habitación, pero él sabía que no podían ver a Clary desde donde estaban.

-Ella está bien –todos en la sala soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

-¿Puedo verla, por favor? –le imploró Luke.

-Si –contestó, y antes de poder decirle algo más, Luke se coló por la puerta y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, tomándole la mano a Clary. Magnus suspiró y dejó entrar a los demás. Él, Alec e Isabelle se quedaron al lado de la puerta, observando y dejándoles espacio.

Simon se quedó parado al pie de la cama y no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Clary. Le escrutó el rostro y las heridas, pero éstas parecían estar sanando con rapidez, por no decir que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía minutos atrás.

Jace se sentó en la cama al otro lado de Luke y le puso a Clary una mano en el rostro, con delicadeza, limpiando con un dedo los restos de lágrimas.

-¿Clary? –la llamó.

Ella escuchó su nombre y se volvió hacia esa voz, que no había reconocido en absoluto. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura y veía borroso, por lo que eso tampoco la ayudó a reconocer a quien tenía al lado. A Clary le pareció ver el resplandor de los anteojos de Simon contra la luz y pronunció su nombre con vacilación. Y en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su amigo, sino su…hermano.

Jace bajó la cabeza, abatido y frustrado, al escuchar el nombre de Simon, y se dispuso a levantarse y marcharse cuando Clary le tomó la muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara. Él se volvió de inmediato, primero miró allí donde ella lo agarraba y luego a la cara.

-Jace –dijo ella, esta vez con convicción. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron y se acercó otra vez a ella.

-Serás tonta…-hablaba en un susurro y no era un reproche de verdad, sino que era lo único que pudo decir por el nerviosismo y que se atrevió a decirle con tanta gente alrededor-. Enfrentarte a un demonio tú sola.

Clary sonrió y cerró los ojos, encontrando la cama de Simon terriblemente cómoda.

-Será mejor llevarla a casa y dejarla descansar, apenas tiene fuerzas –habló Magnus.

Luke tomó a Clary en brazos y la levantó de la cama, justo como lo había hecho antes ese día, sólo que ahora ella no se estremecía ni temblaba de dolor y frío y a él no se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Todavía estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero sentía la calidez de Clary contra su pecho y eso lo reconfortó. Jace, sin embargo, no parecía tan contento.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntaron él y Simon al unísono. Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego volvieron a mirar a Luke.

-La llevo a casa.

-Puede quedarse aquí… -replicó Simon.

-No –lo interrumpió Jace-. Tiene que ir al Instituto.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Luke-. Ese no es su hogar. Estará mejor en mi casa.

-No, ella necesita que la cuiden-

-Y eso es exactamente lo que haré.

-Pero si llegara a necesitar runas –insistió Jace-, tú no podrías ayudarla.

-Ella ya no necesita más ayuda –intervino Magnus-. En casa de Luke estará bien, se recuperará en seguida.

Jace fue a objetar nuevamente, pero Clary susurró:

-Quiero ir con Luke… -todos la oyeron y ya nadie dijo nada. Luke se dirigió a la sala con Clary en brazos, que se acunó contra su pecho. En el camino pareció ver algo y le pidió que se detuviera. Luke acercó su rostro a ella intentando escuchar, y lo que dijo luego nadie más que él lo oyó. Cuando terminó de hablar, Luke miró a Simon y con un gesto de cabeza le preguntó:

-¿Quieres venir?

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Simon se apresuró a llegar a su lado y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero Magnus abrió un Portal y les indicó que lo cruzaran. Luke le dio un último "gracias" al brujo y cruzó la pared hacia su casa. Luego Magnus hizo lo mismo con Isabelle y Alec. Era hora de que regresaran al Instituto y de que Jace volviera a su confinamiento en casa del brujo.

-¿Estaba peor que yo cuando luché contra Abbadon? –preguntó Alec a Magnus en un susurro para que los otros no lo escucharan.

-¿Peor? –repitió el brujo con incredulidad y luego agregó:-. Comparado con ella, lo tuyo fue como un arañazo de un gatito.

Alec se estremeció y siguió a Jace por el portal que, aunque cruzó de mala gana, al escuchar aquello sobre Clary sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de afecto.

Luke cruzó el Portal y se encontró de repente en su casa, más específicamente en la habitación de Clary. La depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y ella se giró para quedar del lado izquierdo de la misma, sobre su costado derecho. Luke la tapó con las mantas.

-¿Ella te dijo que quería que yo viniera con ustedes? –le preguntó el chico.

-En realidad –contestó Luke, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro-, me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía -Simon se estremeció y miró a Clary, cuya respiración era acompasada. Eso lo inundó de alivio-. Pero supuse que querría tenerte a su lado cuando despertara, y lo mismo contigo.

Simon asintió, superado por un nudo en la garganta y le agradeció con la mirada.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación, Simon –aunque se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, en cuanto fue a decir algo Luke lo interrumpió-. Quisiera quedarme con ella esta noche.

Vio que estaba tan agotado como él, y probablemente se había sentido un inútil toda la noche igual que él. Simon asintió nuevamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de afecto. Antes de salir de la habitación, le echó una última mirada a Clary, quien claramente ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

En mitad de la noche Simon se despertó de una pesadilla, agitado y con la espalda y la nuca mojadas por la transpiración. Todos los miedos que había sentido esa noche volvieron a él en ese instante. El terror de perder a Clary de aquella manera tan espantosa y dolorosa y que lo último que habían hecho juntos había sido pelear lo empujaron fuera de la cama hacia la habitación de Clary para comprobar que se encontrara bien.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto y, apoyado en el marco, vio que ella seguía durmiendo en el mismo lugar en el que antes la había visto acurrucarse. A su lado estaba Luke, también profundamente dormido y quien había dejado que ella se tapara con todas las frazadas. Aquello no parecía molestarle y además vio la serenidad en su rostro, seguro al sentir el calor de Clary al lado de él y su suave respiración sobre su rostro. Simon se sintió aliviado no sólo por comprobar que ella estaba bien, sino también porque tenía a alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente y que seguía a su lado en medio de todo el caos que se había vuelto su vida.

-¿Hola? –Simon contestó su celular después de que sonara tres veces.

-¡Hey! –le dijo luz con voz aliviada-. ¿Dónde estás? Cuando me desperté fui a comprobar que estuvieras bien pero te habías ido. ¿Está todo bien?

-Oh –Simon sonó sorprendido-. Lo siento Luke, no podía dormir ni quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada, así que fui a mi casa para…acomodar el desorden.

-Ah, si… -Luke pareció dudar-. Lamento lo tu colchón, prometo comprarte otro.

Simon se estremeció al recordar cuando, la noche anterior, había visto la sangre de Clary sobre su colchón y el icor que había dejado las sábanas de color verde podrido.

-No, no tienes que hacer eso –se apresuró a decir-. Mi cama está perfecta. De hecho… Toda la casa está en perfectas condiciones, sin rastro alguno de lo que sucedió anoche.

-¿Magnus? –preguntó Luke.

-Supongo que si. Si hubiera sido mi madre o mi hermana yo no seguiría con vida.

Luke rió y luego preguntó:

-¿Y estás allí ahora?

-No, estoy de camino de vuelta a tu casa.

-Esto es perfecto. Recibí una llamada de la manada y tengo que irme. Así que iba a pedirte si podías quedarte con ella hasta que yo regresara.

-Si, si. Llegaré en seguida y me quedaré.

-Te veo, entonces –le dijo Luke, y colgó el teléfono.

Simon guardó su celular en el bolsillo y caminó más aprisa. Había estado caminando con lentitud para despejarse la mente y porque estaba un poco adormilado. Apenas si había podido dormir en la noche, y lo poco que sí lo hizo habían sido puras pesadillas.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior seguían en su mente, frescos y mortificantes. Sabía que en esos momentos, culparse por lo que le había sucedido a Clary no servía de nada, pero a fin de cuentas, ella había sido atacada de camino a su casa porque él se había enojado, alejándola de una seguridad que obviamente él no podía brindarle.

Sacudió la cabeza al llegar a casa de Luke, alejando aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

-De nuevo, ¿por qué llevas esa torta de frutillas a casa de Magnus? –le preguntó Simon, y Clary rió.

Cuando entró a casa de Luke, Simon se encontró con que Clary estaba levantada y que quería ir a casa del brujo para agradecerle nuevamente (y para que probara cómo saben las frutillas y que no volviera a cometer el mismo error con algún otro miserable) y para ver a Jace, quien suponía se había quedado preocupado, incluso cuando sabía que estaba en buenas manos con Luke y Simon. No que él los considerara así, pero ella sí lo hacía.

Había dicho a Simon que se quedara en casa de Luke o volviera a su casa a seguir descansando, pero él insistió en aunque sea acompañarla a la casa de Magnus.

-Es sólo para asegurarme que no te ataque ningún otro demonio –le había dicho y ella forzó una sonrisa. Simon se preguntó por qué había reaccionado así a sus palabras, pero alejó los pensamientos de su mente.

-De acuerdo, gracias -accedió ella al final.

-¡Ah! –agregó Simon-, y dale las gracias de mi parte también por lo de mi casa.

Cuando llegó a casa de Magnus, Clary tocó el timbre. Unos segundos después, una voz le contestó:

-¿QUIÉN LLAMA AL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN?

-Magnus, soy Clary.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar descansando, muchacha.

-Entonces abre la puerta para que pueda entrar y descansar en uno de tus sillones –contestó ella con voz burlona. Magnus no contestó y por un momento temió que el brujo la dejara plantada allí afuera, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, resignada, éste le abrió la puerta.

-Yo no seré responsable si te queda una horrible cicatriz o la cintura deforme por tu mala recuperación.

Clary rió.

-Me siento muy bien, Magnus –y le entregó el paquete que llevaba en brazos con una sonrisa. Él, por otro lado, lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ti.

-Ya lo veo, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Sólo ábrelo y disfrútalo, ¿quieres? –Clary volvió a reír. El brujo se encogió de hombros y la hizo pasar.

Magnus fue abriendo el paquete mientras caminaban por el pasillo y descubrió la torta de frutillas cuando llegaron a la sala. Clary se quedó parada al lado de uno de los sillones y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Jace, pero el chico no estaba. Se dio la vuelta hacia el brujo cuando éste comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos, tomó una de las frutillas que la decoraban y se la comió con ganas.

-Delicioso.

-Así es como deben saber las frutillas –le dijo ella mientras él agarraba otra.

-Clary –dijo una voz sorprendida a sus espaldas. Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con Jace, que estaba parado del otro lado del sillón y la miraba con sorpresa.

-Hola –le dijo ella y luego se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro. Magnus, que había avanzado hasta detrás de Jace con la torta aún en sus manos, hizo una mueca burlona al ver la escena y le dio un empujón con el brazo al chico. Éste se tambaleó por la sorpresa y miró al brujo con confusión, quien le hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza hacia Clary. Jace borró esa expresión de su rostro, comprendiendo lo que le quería decir y se volvió a mirar a la chica, expectante y sin saber qué hacer ante aquella situación.

-Hola –le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y luego la abrazó. Clary se sorprendió aún más con aquello y miró a Magnus. Éste sonrió con otra frutilla en la boca y se marchó a la cocina. Y entonces, Clary lo abrazó a también. Jace, al ver que ella le correspondía aquel gesto, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y estrecharla más entres sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Tal vez fueron largos minutos o sólo algunos segundos, pero despertaron de su letargo y obligaron a sus miembros a desenlazarse al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Magnus apareció con un pequeño plato y una porción de la torta en ella, y Alec, Isabelle y Simon entraron por el pasillo.

-¡Clary! –gritó Isabelle al ver a la chica y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo…estoy muy bien, gracias Izzy -consiguió decir Clary entre los fuertes brazos de la chica.

-Ya suéltala –intervino Alec con una sonrisa en los labios-, vas a asfixiarla -Isabelle dejó de abrazarla y Alec le puso una mano a Clary en el hombro-. ¿Segura estás bien? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Eso mismo digo yo –agregó Magnus.

-No, en serio –se apresuró a decir Clary-. Me siento más que bien, y además no soportaba quedarme en la cama por más tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Isabelle a Magnus, quien estaba comiendo la torta con una cucharita.

-Torta de frutillas –contestó el aludido, pero eso pareció confundir aún más a los tres cazadores de sombras-. Clary me lo trajo.

-¿Esa es la manera en que los mundanos agradecen algo? –preguntó Jace con una ceja levantada y mirando a Clary con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

-Si…bueno no –Clary suspiró y luego rió-. Es que Magnus me hizo beber algo que dijo sabía a frutillas y…lo sabía, pero como las podridas.

Los chicos rieron y Magnus dijo:

-Tenía que hacer que te lo bebieras.

-Lo hubiera bebido de todas formas –le espetó Clary con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –contestó Magnus y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Pero fue muy divertido verte poner esa cara de asco. Además, ahora tengo esto –dijo, y levantó el plato, que ya estaba vacío. Hizo una mueca y luego chasqueó los dedos para que apareciera otra porción en ella.

-¿Puedo comer un poco? –preguntó Alec.

-No –le dijo el brujo al instante.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber el chico, y Magnus se sentó en uno de los sillones antes de preguntarle:

-¿Tú salvaste a Clary de sufrir una horrible muerte?

-No, pero… -intentó justificarse Alec pero el brujo lo interrumpió.

-Entonces nada de torta para ti, cazador de sombras.

Alec suspiró, resignado, y se sentó en un sillón frente a Magnus, quien les hizo un gesto a los demás para que también tomaran asiento. Isabelle y Jace se sentaron en uno de los sofás dobles y Clary y Simon en el otro, de frente a ellos.

-Magnus, ¿crees que te podrías identificar al demonio que atacó a Clary con la púa que le quitaste?

-Eso no será posible porque ya no tengo la púa.

Los tres cazadores de sombras se giraron a ver a Clary, expectantes, esperando que dijera algo.

-Yo-yo tampoco la tengo –dijo ella, y todos los demás parecieron confundidos.

-¿Y quién la tiene entonces? –preguntó Jace.

-Nadie –contestó Mgnus, comiendo luego una porción de la torta-. La púa ya no está, se hizo polvo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se hizo polvo? –preguntó Alec, todavía confundido.

-Eso mismo. En cuanto le saqué la púa, ésta se volvió ceniza en mis manos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –inquirió Isabelle y luego miró a Clary con sorpresa-. ¿Acaso lograste matar al demonio?

-Creo que "matar" no es la palabra correcta –interrumpió Magnus y todos se volvieron hacia él confundidos, quien a su vez miraba a Clary con un brillo de picardía-. ¿Qué palabra usaste tú cuando me contaste lo que pasó?

-¿Qué? –la chica parecía tan confundida como los demás.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –el brujo torció la cabeza y rió-. Pensé que en ese momento ya estabas lo bastante lúcida.

-Pensé… -Clary no sabía qué decir. Cuando le contó a Magnus cómo había matado al demonio, ella no pensó que él le creería-. Pensé que no me habías creído…la forma en que me miraste…

-¿Qué sucede? –quiso saber Jace, harto de tanto misterio y mirando alternativamente de Clary a Magnus-. ¿Qué le dijiste que pensaste no te había creído? ¿Qué pasó con el demonio?

-Creo que Clary debería contarnos qué fue lo que pasó anoche –dijo Magnus, y ella lo miró suplicante. No quería hablar de aquello, no todavía. No era que rememorar aquellos hechos le hicieran daño, sino que aun no le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que recordaba haber hecho la noche anterior. Había esperado que Magnus tomara sus palabras como productos del estado febril en que se encontraba. Por el Ángel, ella misma no estaba segura de creer y confiar en sus recuerdos. ¿Y si pensaban que estaba loca? ¿Y si la mandaban a la Ciudad Silenciosa para que los Hermanos se metieran en su mente y le sacaran la verdad? Clary sintió una punzada en el pecho al acordarse de que probablemente todavía no había nuevos Hermanos Silenciosos en Manhattan.

-Si no estás lista… –quiso decirle Alec al ver su vacilación.

-No, no es eso… -lo interrumpió y suspiró, entendiendo que te todos modos iba a tener que hablar de ello en algún momento-. Es que no estoy muy segura de que vayan a creerme…

-Ponnos a prueba –la animó Isabelle.

Clary se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Simon. Él le dio un apretón en la mano, alentándola. Pero ella lo miraba porque creía que si escuchaba aquello se iba a culpar por lo sucedido nuevamente. Aun así, decidió que sería mejor que lo supiera. Todos mantuvieron silencio y la miraron, expectantes.

-Cuando comencé a seguir a Simon, unas cuadras después de la plaza, noté que había una sombra que lo seguía de cerca…

-¿El demonio estaba siguiendo a Simon? –preguntó Izzy.

-No la interrumpas –la reprendió su hermano-. Deja que lo cuente a su manera.

-Al principio lo creí así, pero se mantenía a cierta distancia también, no intentó atacarlo. Cuando corrí tras él para advertirle y que huyera, el demonio se acercó se movió y se acercó mucho más a él…Yo no quise gritarle que corriera por si esa cosa reaccionaba y lo atacaba, y en un momento, cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca de éste para llamar su atención e intentar alejarlo de Simon, el demonio materializó su forma corporal y colocó una de sus garras cerca de su cabeza –Clary vio que el chico se estremecía a su lado, sabiendo que él nunca había notado la presencia del demonio-. Creí que no llegaría para salvarlo, pero me estaba mirando a mi. Directo a los ojos. Reconocí su amenaza y me quedé quieta donde estaba, paralizada por el terror…

-¿Amenaza? –preguntó Jace, confundido.

-Hubiera atacado a Simon –intervino Magnus-. Fue una amenaza bastante clara, la verdad. Si ella no se hubiera detenido, si hubiera continuado tras Simon para advertirle sobre el demonio…

-Lo habría matado –sentenció Clary mirando primero a Jace y luego a su amigo, que la observaba con aflicción-. Estábamos a medio camino, así que me detuve y te vi marchar a tu casa, vigilando que el demonio no te siguiera. Y no lo hizo. Pasaron 5 minutos sin que ninguno se moviera y de repente desapareció. Al instante se materializó justo frente a mi y…comenzó a atacarme.

Todos se tensaron en sus asientos en aquel momento. Magnus había hecho desaparecer la porción que estaba comiendo y había estado escuchando a Clary con suma atención.

-¿Crees que tenía intención de matarte? –le preguntó con sutileza.

-Pues definitivamente no quería invitarla a salir –intervino Jace, incrédulo y con las mejillas encendidas por el enojo.

-Me refiero a que tal vez quería noquearte para raptarte y al encontrar resistencia comenzó a atacarte con más ferocidad –contestó el brujo con calma.

-Si –dijo Clary de improvisto y todos volvieron su atención a ella, que agregó:-. Si, quería matarme. No recuerdo demasiado de la pelea, pero lo primero que hizo fue golpearme con su cola…de ahí que me clavara una de sus púas.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste defenderte? –preguntó Alec.

-Creo que el ser pequeña me ayudó a esquivar algunos de sus golpes

-Sólo algunos –señaló Jace, que la miraba allí donde ella se había llevado inconscientemente la mano a la herida en su hombro derecho.

-Pero, ¿cómo conseguiste matarlo? O lo que sea que le hayas hecho –preguntó Simon, muy confundido. Se había obligado a mantenerse calmo frente a Clary

-¿Tenías algún arma contigo? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Sólo traía conmigo la estela de mi madre.

-Pero la estela no es un arma. No se puede usar con facilidad con un demonio, mucho menos con uno mayor.

-A partir de ahora –intervino Magnus, con una sonrisa de lado-, comenzarán a considerarlas armas.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le preguntó Jace a Clary, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Cómo conseguiste matar a aquel demonio usando tu estela?

-Hubo un momento –comenzó a explicar lentamente- donde conseguí detener sus ataques escondiéndome detrás de un contenedor de basura. Pensé que iba a morir y me quedé quieta donde estaba, intentando moverme lo menos posible, respirando lo más calladamente que podía y de pronto vi… -Clary tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Si les contaba lo que había hecho y ellos no le creían…-. Vi con total claridad una runa surgir en mi mente. Supe de inmediato para qué servía y que era mi única chance de salir con vida de aquello, así que a pesar de que tenía mi brazo derecho casi inutilizable, cuando quedé al descubierto me escabullí entre sus piernas y me tiré encima de él, sobre su espalda… –los cuatro chicos se habían quedado mudos tanto de la tensión como de expectación-, y le grabé la runa con la estela. En cuanto hube terminado, el demonio se volvió cenizas y yo me estrellé contra el cemento.

-¿Qué runa fue la que hiciste, Clary? –preguntó Jace con calma, y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Extinción.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Puedes dibujarnos la runa, Clary? –le preguntó, su voz neutra por contener sorpresa y confusión. Magnus chasqueó sus dedos y el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica apareció sobre su regazo, junto con un único lápiz negro. Ella lo miró y él asintió con la cabeza, animándola a que lo hiciera.

Clary tomó el lápiz en su mano y, primero vacilante, luego con más seguridad, reprodujo la runa que se había formado en su mente la noche anterior. Y mientras la dibujaba, Clary comprendió que de verdad había pasado aquello. No estaba loca, sólo no sabía por qué le había sucedido a ella. Cuando terminó se la mostró a los demás, que se quedaron igual de callados que antes. Los ojos de Magnus brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios.

-¿Estás segura de que es esta? –Jace le escrutó el rostro.

-Muy segura.

-Pero no existe una runa así.

-Lo sé –fue todo lo que Clary contestó.

-Espera. Quieres decir… ¿No estás intentando decir que creaste una runa? –intervino Alec, la incredulidad estaba grabada en su rostro ahora y posaba sus ojos firmes en Clary, que asintió, vacilante por la ferocidad de aquella mirada-.Y esa runa… Simplemente, ¿se te vino a la mente?

-No lo entiendo –preguntó Simon, totalmente confundido-. ¿No se supone que los únicos capaces de crear nuevas runas son los Ángeles?

-No se supone –dijo Izzy-. Así es y así ha sido siempre.

-¿De qué otra manera podría haberlo matado? No tenía armas conmigo y no había nadie más allí. Miren, yo tampoco entiendo qué fue lo que pasó ni por qué…sólo sé que funcionó, ¿de acuerdo? Y si ninguno me cree..

-No, no te creemos –dijo Alec, su voz dura e inflexible.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Simon, sus mejillas encendiéndose por el enojo-. ¿Estás diciendo que Clary miente?

-No sé si miente, pero no puedes esperar que creamos algo así –Alec rió-. ¡Es imposible!

-Yo le creo –intervino Magnus y Alec lo miró con incredulidad. El brujo se defendió-. ¿Qué? Yo pienso que Clary tiene algo que la hace diferente a ustedes. ¿Acaso no te conté la gravedad de sus heridas cuando llegué a casa de Simon? Cualquiera de ustedes, cazadores de sombras entrenados para soportar dolor y heridas, habría muerto a los 5 minutos que el demonio les clavara esa púa. Y ni hablar de andar durante más de 10 cuadras con un hombro dislocado junto con una mordida masiva y el veneno recorriéndoles las venas –Magnus meneó la cabeza-. Incluso si se las hubieran arreglado para llega con vida a quien les tratara las heridas, no hubieran sobrevivido a los efectos del brebaje que le di de beber.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Clary-. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-No importa lo que era –Magnus agitó una mano para restarle importancia-. Cuando te vi en brazos de tu padre –a Clary se le hinchó el pecho al oí que el brujo llamara así a Luke-, creí que ya estabas muerta. Luego vi que todavía respirabas, pero al revisar tus heridas pensé que no sobrevivirías. Nadie llegaba tan lejos, nunca. Todos los que estaban en tu estado morían, y la única razón por la que te di ese brebaje fue porque, si bien podía matarte, también era lo único que podía probar para intentar salvarte. Esa "cosa" quema el veneno de demonio y purifica las venas, pero también puede hacer arder la propia sangre –todos se estremecieron ante las palabras del brujo-. ¿Es que no lo entienden? Ella no debería seguir con vida, y ¡tan sólo mírenla! –rió, y Clary se sonrojó un poco cuando todos se volvieron a mirarla-. Apenas han pasado 12 horas desde que fue atacada y está mejor de lo que tú lo estuviste tres semanas después de tu pelea con Abbadon, Alec.

-¿Hay algo mal conmigo? –preguntó ella con timidez.

-No –Magnus rió y le sonrió-. Todo lo contrario, Clary.

-Entonces ella es inmortal –sentenció el chico, de mala gana.

-Por supuesto que no –le espetó Magnus con una mueca en los labios-. Si Luke hubiera contactado a cualquier otro brujo de Brooklyn, Clary habría muerto. Si él no me hubiera llamado a mí, que soy el único que tiene esa "cosa" en, posiblemente, todos los Estados Unidos, Clary estaría muerta ahora mismo.

Simon palideció al oír esas palabras y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Volvía a parecer abatido, se dijo Clary. Aquello no estaba haciendo ningún bien al chico, sólo conseguía atormentarlo más. Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Creo que debería irme –dijo Simon, y todos lo miraron-. Claramente estoy de más aquí porque no entiendo nada…

-Entonces vámonos –dijo Clary de pronto, levantándose también de su lugar. Jace se alzó y la miró con confusión-. Es obvio que tienen sus dudas, y no los culpo, pero…esto no va a ayudarme a comprender lo que pasó o cómo hice…lo que hice.

Jace tragó saliva, sin tener nada más que decir. No quería que Clary se marchara ya, pero todos estaban claramente alarmados por la confusión. Sería mejor si tenían tiempo para pensar.

* * *

Clary se acostó en su cama y vio que su amigo se quedaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿No vas a entrar? –le preguntó Clary, y Simon la miró con confusión. No se esperaba que le dijera aquello y ella rió al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros-. Ambos estamos cansados y hemos dormido juntos en una cama muchas veces antes, Simon.

El aludido asintió, dándole la razón. ¿Por qué aquello le había resultado extraño cuando se lo preguntó? Y al verla tendida de lado en la cama esperando a que él se acostara también, recordó que así la había visto antes de marcharse en la madrugada, a Clary y a Luke en ese mismo lugar, pensando que ella todavía se veía vulnerable. No quiso esperar otro instante, así que fue a su lado y se acostó allí donde antes había estado el hombre lobo. La escrutó mientras ella se quedaba dormida casi inmediatamente, buscando alguna señal de que algo le molestaba o le dolía para poder reconfortarla, pero ella respiraba con normalidad y su rostro era sereno. Simon se tranquilizó y también cerró los ojos.

* * *

Se despertó, no sobresaltado como todas las otras veces la noche anterior ni porque había tenido una pesadilla, sino por un cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo que le resultó más que placentero. Todavía estaba sobre su lado izquierdo y de frente a Clary, y se miró la mano izquierda, buscando la razón de su despertar. El pulso se le disparó.

Clary había enredado sus dedos con la suya, y aquel roce le resultó nostálgico y placentero. La miró a la cara y se encontró con que ella le devolvía la mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes le escrutaban el rostro.

-Hey –le dijo ella ante su repentino enmudecimiento.

-Hey –le contestó Simon, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

Él se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Ella le preguntaba a él cómo se encontraba? ¿Ella, que casi había muerto por el ataque de un demonio mayor y que tenía severas heridas en su cuerpo?

-Estoy genial –se limitó a contestar, y luego se fijó en que ella tenía el pelo húmero y le entró el pánico. ¿Acaso le habría regresado la fiebre y estaba transpirando tanto?

-He tomado una ducha mientras tú dormías. Te veías tan cansado y a la vez tan pacífico –lo tranquilizó Clary al notar su intraquilidad y Simon se relajó. Luego se sorprendió porque no había notado su ausencia.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Mmm…un poco mejor, pero todavía siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado.

-Wow –Simon rió levemente. Que su sentido del humor se mantuviera intacto era algo bueno.

-Y como si te hubiera clavado un puñal por la espalda… -agregó ella luego.

Simon se quedó serio y la miró con confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te hice pasar-

-Clary… -intentó detenerla él, pero ella siguió hablando.

-No, espera Simon, de verdad quiero disculparme contigo.

-Yo lo has hecho –le dijo él y Clary calló durante un segundo-. Estabas febril, pero me pediste perdón como unas 100 veces anoche.

-Y te lo pediré otras 1000 veces si es necesario.

-Clary, lo que pasó anoche también fue culpa mía… -dijo Simon en un suspiro y ella se lo quedó mirando-. No debería haberte presionado con todo lo que te pasó estas últimas semanas, para que hicieras algo con lo que no te sentías cómoda –ella tenía la culpa marcada en los ojos-. Mira…quiero que sepas que entiendo tus sentimientos, ahora si.

-De todas formas me siento muy culpable, Simon… Yo debería haberlo sabido –lo miró con desconsuelo-. Todos lo hacían…

-La única que tenía que saberlo eras tú y si no lo sabías era porque yo no lo hice de la manera correcta.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Simon… E incluso si llegamos a ser más que eso, quiero que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Mejores amigos por siempre, ¿eh? –Simon le sonrió y ella pareció calmarse.

Y de un momento al otro, Clary se acercó de prisa a él y lo abrazó. Simon enterró su rostro en el pelo de ella, importándole poco y nada que estuviera todavía húmedo. La rodeó con los brazos con cariño y al estrecharla contra sí le rozó la herida en las costillas. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡Lo siento! –le dijo de prisa e intentó apartarla pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ya basta de "lo siento" por hoy, ¿de cuerdo? –dijo Clary entre risas y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

-De acuerdo.

-Te quiero, Simon.

-Yo también te quiero, Clary.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo y, en la comodidad de los brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos otra vez.

**FIN**

* * *

Y eso fue todo! Les avisé que iba a ser largo! jaja :P

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos lo hayan disfrutado un poco, espero sus reseñas para que me digan qué les pareció! :D


End file.
